I never wanna lose you
by elleestJenn
Summary: Editted! His pride was like an eagle. Her stubborness is like a mule. So what happenes when they fight? How will they make up? oneshot, M just in case. I swear it's better than the summary leads on.


So I finally had time to edit this story. It is definetly in much better shape than what I had it when I first put it up. As some of you who have read the story before, I did have nicknames in here but for personal reasons I deicided to remove those names. I hope you all enjoy it and please if you haven't read it or commented before please do comment I would much like to know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has been a big support to me and reading my stories.

O and _any parts in this font is a flashback!_

* * *

It was dark outside. The sun had settled and the people inside their homes bundle in make shift blankets. It was cold outside for early fall and the people knew winter would be arriving sooner than expected.

He walked into the lodging house after meeting some of the guys for poker. It had been a weekly thing ever since he could remember being a newsie. Everyone there was asleep, especially one person he had in mind. He had fought with her earlier that day. Their fights seemed to have increased over the few months but he didn't want to lose her and would do anything at all possible costs not to see her walk away from his life.

He walked up the cricket edie steps that led to the bunkrooms. Rubbing his hands together and pulling his jacket closer for warmth. When he got up stairs he made a right into the second room. It was the girl's room. He went in quietly to make sure he didn't wake anyone, including her. Walking slowly, checking to see if all the girls were in their beds. Of course there were the few that were missing and he was sure there were some guys missing as well.

He got to the other side. The side he knew where she laid at nights when she wasn't in his arms. The nights where she spent before they were together. Looking at her he could remember their first meeting just like it happened earlier that day.

_He was upset because he just found that his girl was sleeping with another newsie in the Bronx. He didn't like her that much but he was still mad at the fact she would even think of something like that when she was with him._

"_Geez someone's in a bad mood." a girl said._

"_What?" he said somewhat angerily._

"_I was just commenting on your current mood. That's all," she said indifferently._

"_Who are you?" He couldn't believe someone would talk to him like this._

"_Spirit." she said._

He went to her bunk and kneeled beside her sleeping figure. She was sleeping on her side facing him. Her arms wrapped around her, clutching on to the blanket to keep the cold out. He brought his hand to her face and gently ran the back of his hand against her cheek.

He looked at her. He always loved looking at her when she was sleeping. He felt like she was his fragile porcelain doll when she slept.

"I love you. I'm sorry about today." he whispered softly in her ear and kissed her cheek lightly.

He got up and walked out the same way he walked in. He entered the boy's bunkroom after leaving the girl's, checking to make sure the boys were in their beds but he wasn't as careful as he was in the girl's. Sure enough, there were a couple of guys missing. He got to the other side, where the boy's washroom was and got ready for bed.

After about 10 minutes he walked out of the bunkroom to his own room. When he got there he noticed that his door was slightly cracked. He didn't think much of it. He figured one of the guys was waiting in his room earlier but didn't close it all the way when he left. He went inside and shut the door. He went to his bed and undressed to nothing but his underwear. He didn't care if was cold, he would rather shiver to death than to not feel his love in his arms. After about a minute, he heard a creak. He thought that it was the wind because it would do that a lot during the winter. Make the old places creak, like a tree being tossed in the wind. But then he heard it again and little foot steps coming near.

He sat up and saw the outline of a figure. A small figure to be exact, the same size and shape of someone he knew well. She sat on the edge of his bed. Her face only inches from his own.

"I'm sorry about today. Everything. I know I get on your nerves a lot but no matter how much I try to fix it, I feel like I only make things worse," she said softly. You could hear sadness in her voice. She knew just as Spot, that their fighting was increasing and they were over the stupidest little things. She loved him, more than she loved anyone. He made her feel special in the way every man should make his women feel. He was dear to her and if she ever lost him over something stupid than she felt like she couldn't love after that. That she wouldn't be able to live because her heart was broken into so many pieces. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." she was looking down the whole time. She looked up at him. Even in the darkest he could see her face as clear as day. She was sad, afraid, scared. Scared that she might lose him.

She got up slowly and started heading to the door. He jumped out of his bed and ran over to her. She had only gotten half way when he reached her. He stepped in front of her. She stopped still looking down at the floor. He brought his hand up to her chin and raised it. Though her face raised her eyes didn't but a moment after she looked at him. She was sad looking into the eyes that belonged to the man she loved. It broke her heart even now that thinking about the time that they will no longer be together. He looked at her and said, "I don't ever want to lose you." He leaned down bringing his lips not even an inch to hers. He wanted to make sure that it was ok. When he was going to go the rest of the way he felt her lips attack his in an instant.

It wasn't like a kiss they ever shared where it was full of lust. This kiss held more passion and love than they had experienced in their life. He had his arms wrapped around her and hers around his neck. Her right hand went up to his hair and she ran her fingers through it. She started walking backwards to his surprise and stopped only a couple of inches from his bed. She stopped kissing him to his disappointment. He looked at her not knowing what she was doing. She stepped back a little, looking at him. She looked down and brought her finger up to the neck of her nightdress. It was a little short for her because she had it since she first became an orphan, around the age of twelve. She undid the top four buttons and let it slip down her.

He watched her not knowing what she was doing. When he saw he take off her nightgown he was surprised. He had wanted to spend that special night with her from the moment that he met her.

"_Well why don't you just mind your own business." he said._

"_Well it is my business when you're stomping around in front of me like a five year old angry boy." Spirit said._

"_Look you don't know anything about my problems," he said with his voice a bit louder than usual. Who was this girl telling him about his problems?_

"_You're right I don't know. So why don't you tell me over lunch?" she said, selling her last newspaper._

"_You're a newsie?"_

"_Ya. I've only been one for a couple of days."_

"_Why haven't I seen you at the lodging house." he asked. He knew everyone that sold in his territory._

"_Well I live on the streets. I thought that's what poor orphans and run always do. I've done it for four years now."_

She walked back to him. He was in a daze. She kissed him softly and sweetly on the lips. Letting her hands roam through his hair. He brought his hands to her waist. Feeling her skin against his hands was a wonder to him. He leaned forward and put his hand on the bed, while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist, careful to not drop her. He kissed her with all the love he could muster at that moment. He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I couldn't be more sure than knowing that I don't want to ever let you go."

He kissed her. Feeling his bare chest against hers. It was amazing to him that he shuttered as her hands rubbed his back. Sure he had been with other women before but never had one meant so much to him as she did. He reached for the blanket to make sure that she was warm enough. But being with him would make her warm for all the days to come. He placed it over them and proceeded to shed the only article of clothing that separated their unity. Once it was gone, he looked at her one more time.

"Just tell me if you want to stop, ok," he said. He didn't want to force this on her. She simply nodded while looking at him with her deep ocean blue eyes.

"Just tell me, if anything feels uncomfortable." he wanted to make sure that it was memorable for her. Something that they would share for the first time and hoping to share for the rest of their lives. She brought up her finger to his lips.

"_Hey, Spirit. I was. Well I was wondering if..." he said._

"_Ya. Come on spit it out." she knew what he was asking._

"_Well, I- I-"_

"_Come on. I got places to be and people to see."_

"_Fine nevermind. Just forge it." he said walking away._

"_O, come on. What is it?" she said following him_

"_No, forget it."_

"_What, are you scared?" she realized that she might have pushed him to hard._

"_I aint scared." he said turning to her._

"_Ya, right." she said and started walking away._

"_Fine. All I was going to do was ask you to be my girl. But you can forget about it." He said. She had turned around a looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment and she smiled. She ran to him and jumped on him._

"_Of course." she said kissing him. He was still holding her with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. People gave them looks but he didn't care. It was one of the… no, the happiest day of his life."_

"Just shut up," she said in a way that made him want her even more.

He kissed her and they positioned themselves. He slowly entered her. Feeling her for the first time. It was kind of like a first kiss with someone. You move slowly into it and test the waters at first but then you're kissing like you belong together. He did the same thing with her. He moved slowly she could get use to it. But he knew when he got to a certain area he would have to forcefully push himself in. When he did, he heard her whimper and felt her tiny hands grab tightly onto his biceps.

She felt it was finally time that she finally gave him something that was so sacred to her. It felt good to feel him, she was glad that she could experience this with him. He acted like a tough guy to the everyday eye but with her he was always gentle. He was concerned that she felt ready. That this would be a good experience for her. After a couple of minutes. Their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, under the hot atmosphere that the blanket created, he came. If felt weird to her and she didn't know what was happening. She felt so good inside. Like something was exploding in her. He laid himself on her, still in her. He enjoyed her so much that he didn't want to leave this place. After a minute he laid to the side of her and she immediately pulled herself up against him.

She wanted to be in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he did the same. He gave her a squeeze. She looked up at him.

"I love you Shawn," she said.

"I love you Jennifer," he said. Both using names they only called each other in private.

_The sun was setting as they were standing on the bridge watching the beautiful colors disappear with the light. He looked at her as she was wrapped in his arms._

"_I love you." They only been out for a couple of months and it was the first time he said it to her. Even though it was still the beginning, he knew he could spend the rest of his life this way. She looked at him. Surprised of the words she just heard. It had been something that she's been waiting to say to him but wasn't sure if he truly felt the same way._

"_I love you too."_


End file.
